


My Writetober 2020 (AKA, I write Griangst for two weeks straight)

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Griangst, Guys there is a lot of whump, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Whump, and ansgt, by "no happy ending" i mean no resolved ending, haha arrows go brrr, just pain, no character deaths tho i promise, sick, some of these might not have happy endings, stubborn grian cant self care, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: I've made my own spin on Writetober. The first 15 days will be whump, and the last 15 are currently just whatever I feel like doing. Prompts at the top of the chapter, came up with them myself. This is not to be confused with Whumptober.(cross-posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: haha no - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 215





	1. Falling

When it came to flying, Grian was good at three things:

One, focusing on flying. Two, always having enough rockets.

And three, taking care of his Elytra.

This...wasn't one of those times. Looking back on it, Grian could barely remember what actually happened, or what actually caused his plummet.

All he remembered was realizing he was out of rockets, and then suddenly his elytra had failed, steering him right into a tall jungle tree. It all happened so fast, almost a blur, but when Grian glanced down in a panic as he fell, things seemed to slow down.

Honestly, he wasn't even falling anymore. He was floating, like a a feather claimed by gravity. The ground was getting closer, but Grian barely registered it.

He was just a feather.

It was almost calming, the funny feeling of weightlessness.

Wait.

Panic settled in as he was torn back to reality, a scream ripping from his throat as-

...

pain

...

it hurts

...

why does everything hurt?

...

what happened?

...

where am I?

...

Everything felt blurry, colors and sounds melding together. His ears were ringing, but Grian wasn't sure why.

He'd been flying, right? Then he'd run out of rockets...

The voices seemed to get a bit clearer- wait since when were there voices?

"-looks bad, but he should be fine. I'm not sure how to move him without causing him more pain."

"Let's call Xisuma, he can teleport Grian to a bed."

A hand rested on his shoulder and Grian let out a whimper of pain.

"Grian, are you with me love?" It was Stress's voice, gentle and soft. "Can you open your eyes?"

When had his eyes closed? Grian winced a little as he opened them again, only to see two blurry faces and a lot of green.

The hand moved to gently touch the back of his head and Grian flinched in pain. "Oh yeah, poor thing's got a nasty concussion. Nothing some rest and a health potion wont fix."

Some footsteps drew nearer, and a third blurry face joined the group. "Ouch, that looks bad."

"By some miracle nothing was broken." Grian recognized the second voice as Scar's. "Stress and I have done all we can as of now. can you get him to a bed?"

"Already set one up with Joe. He's happy to keep an eye on our prankster until he's recovered." Xisuma answered.

By now his vision had cleared enough for Grian to make out the faces. Xisuma bent down, typing something on his communicator. "You're gonna be okay Grian. I'm about to teleport you, so hang on."

With the blink of an eye, his surroundings changed. Seconds later, two gentle hands lifted up his head and placed an ice pack underneath.

"...Joe?"

Joe smiled. "Yeah. Hope you don't mind dogs."


	2. Sick

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." Mumbo didn't even turn around before stating the obvious. The way Grian had very ungracefully landed in his base, as well as the four sneezes that came directly afterwards - yeah. Mumbo was suspicious.

"M'fine, it's just dusty in here."

Mumbo turned around with a small sigh. "I just swept ten minutes ago."

Grian looked worse for wear, bags under his eyes and a worryingly pale green complexion.

"Grian, are you sick?"

"Ahaha, no, no of course not!"

Mumbo pursed his lips. "You're back early from you meeting with Scar."

Grian let out a nervous laugh. "Uh Scar had other matters to attend t-" he broke out into another sneezing fit.

Mumbo pulled out his communicator.

_Mumbo Jumbo: Grian's sick_

_GoodTimesWithScar: I knew it!_

_Stressmonster: Oh dear, hope he's okay_

_Mumbo Jumbo: Xisuma, can you take care of him? You're more qualified than me for this. Also, he's as stubborn as you._

_Xisumavoid: Of course, bring him over._

"Alright Gri. Let's get you to Xisuma before this bug gets worse." Mumbo gently grabbed Grian's arm, leading him out of the base.

In the couple minutes Mumbo was typing, Grian had gotten much worse. He was pretty zoned out now, a small whine escaping him as Mumbo led him out.

After thinking for a moment, Mumbo swiftly picked Grian up bridal-style and hurried over to Xisuma's.

__________________________

"Xisuma?"

The Admin quickly flew down the to front of his base at the call of his name, greeted by Mumbo and a very sickly Grian.

Mumbo gingerly handed the hermit over. "He's a little delirious, started talking nonsense on the way over." The redstoner warned. "I think he's dehydrated as well."

"Gotcha." Xisuma nodded, making his way to the bed he'd set up and placing Grian down. The builder whined a little, muttering something about leather and endermen.

Xisuma handed him a water bottle. "Drink."

__________________________

Being honest, I wrote this late at night and didn't finish. But I'll complete this prompt when I have the time :)


	3. Panic

It was just a rabbit. A harmless, white, fluffy bunny with big black eyes.

Grian should've known meeting at cub's base would pose a risk. There was a reason Grian owned lots of cats.

He couldn't help it. When the bunny hopped into the server meeting, everyone but him paused to coo at the tiny thing. Instead, Grian took a step backwards and held his breath.

The rabbit hopped towards him, stopping right in front of his feet.

"Aw, it likes you!" Someone had said, but alarms were already going off in Grian's head.

Not again.

Please not again.

Please please please please please-

And then the glass inside of him shattered. Grian stumbled backwards, tripping over his own chair and falling down. He scooted backwards, still trying to escape the rabbit, which kept hopping closer.

The other Hermits were giggling and chuckling, oblivious to the fact that this wasn't all in good fun. It wasn't an irrational fear, it was PTSD. But Grian had no way of communicating that.

A whimper escaped his throat as the rabbit hopped up onto his leg. Grian squeezed his eyes shut, instinctively bracing himself for the feeling of a knife om his stomach.

The disturbingly familiar pain ripped through him, Grian hyperventilating and holding back tears. He could hear Sam's laughter, telling him to stop being a crybaby and take it like a man. His breathing quickened, a sob escaping him.

"please stop no don't hurt me don't kill me i'll be good i'll be quiet just make the pain stop please please please i'm sorry i-"

He was shaking like a leaf, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Useless apologies, promises that held no meaning, all to make it stop.

And then suddenly, it did.

Grian shakily opened his eyes, still trembling immensely. The bunny was gone, replaced by a very concerned Xisuma. The rest of the Hermits were a few feet away, looking really worried.

"Grian, name five things you can see." Xisuma's voice was calm and soft, pushing away the fog that was clouding Grian's thoughts.

"Uhm I can see you... Uh Cub's pyramid... The other Hermits... The floor... My sweater..."

"Four things you can feel?"

"Again, my sweater. The um, the slight draft in here... The cold floor... And um my tears." Grian wiped them away.

"Three things you can hear."

"Your voice, a mob spawner somewhere beneath us, the sand being moved by the wind."

Xisuma gave him a warm smile. "Two things you can smell."

"Sandstone and... Cake?"

"And one thing you can taste."

Grian hesitated. "Blood, I think I bit my tongue."

Xisuma gently pulled Grian to his feet. "Okay, just a take some nice deep breaths, okay?" He turned to the hermits. "Anyone got water on them?"

Etho nodded, producing multiple buckets of water and some empty bottles. Xisuma filled up a bottle and handed it to Grian.

"Mumbo, Scar, can you take him back to his base? Wrap him up in a blanket burrito or something, just make sure he's okay?"

"Of course." Scar nodded. "I'll go get a pillow fort set up."

Mumbo allowed Grian to lean on him. "I'll take him home."

Xisuma nodded. "So, meeting adjourned. Take care of him, okay?"

"We will."


	4. Trapped

"Of cure this had to break, of all things." Grian grumbled, awkwardly squirming through the redstone. Yep, one of his farms was jammed, and he had no better way to get to the spot that needed fixing.

The worst part? This wasn't just any farm. This was a piglin bartering farm, the one in his upside-down mansion. If he got stuck here, without his communicator on him, who knows how long it would take for someone to find him? Grian had never died of starvation before, but he heard it was painful and excruciatingly slow.

Grian reached for the jammed part, successfully fixing it. Great, now to get- oh.

Oh no.

Grian began to panic when he found that his legs wouldn't budge. He quickly tried to reach down and get them unstuck, but in the process wedged his left arm into a painfully small area. This was not ideal.

After a good few minutes of struggling, Grian gave up. He checked his inventory, relived to find a few golden carrots. If he rationed, they should last him a few days, long enough for another hermit to find him.

That is, if anyone came looking for him. After all, it wasn't uncommon for someone to disappear for a week straight, only to come back with a hundred stacks of sand and the knowledge that they destroyed another desert biome.

Of course, he could've called someone for help, but his communicator was sitting on a shulker nearby, out of reach. He'd known it would be a tight fit, and didn't want to smash his communicator trying to squirm through the machine.

Instead, he smashed his hopes of escaping anytime soon.

Grian let out a sigh and did his best to get comfortable in his predicament. This was gonna be a long few days.

_______________________

Grian had done just about everything he could to entertain himself. He counted all the tiny parts in the machine he could see, named every ghast that flew by, even built stuff in his brain, block by block.

And he was hungry. He'd ran out of carrots that morning, and his hunger bar was getting concerningly low. Four days had passed already, and Grian was getting desperate.

So when he heard a rocket go off somewhere near, he began frantically shouting for help.

"Grian? What.... Where are you?" Oh thank the hermits in the skies, it was Mumbo.

Grian waved his hand, even though he was so deep in the farm that Mumbo wouldn't see. "I'm stuck in the Piglin farm. Please get me out, I've been in here for four days."

"Four days! My word Grian, why didn't you call someone?"

"I uh, took my communicator off."

Mumbo snorted. "And they say I'm the spoon."

"You are a spoon, now shut up and get me out of here." Yeah, that might've sounded rude, but Grian was tired, hungry, and sore. Of course he was cranky!

"Oh dear, I don't think I can." Grian heard Mumbo pace around the machine. "You're so deep in there, it's gonna take multiple hermits and a couple hours, give or take."

Grian let out a defeated sigh. "Just... do what you can."

"Okay, here's some steak for now. You must be starving." Mumbo carefully dropped the food into the machine, it landing in front of Grian.

"Thanks Mumbo, you're a lifesaver." The steak was gone quickly, Grian relived that he wasn't gonna die.

"I'm gonna get some help, just stay calm, kay?"

"Kay."

______________________

It was a whole ordeal. Xisuma, Ren, Tango, Beef, and Cub all helped Mumbo free Grian from the machine. Zedaph was there as emotional support, or something.

Grian was relived when Ren and Xisuma lifted him out of the machine and sat him on a shulker.

"Anything broken? Any lasting injuries?" Xisuma asked, rummaging in his inventory for a regen potion.

"Yeah, I might've sprained my wrist, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna bruise up badly. I think I twisted my ankle too." Grian answered.

Xisuma handed him the regen potion before wrapping up his wrist with an ace bandage. "Anyone got Ice on them? And wool?"

"I have wool." Beef handed Xisuma a couple pieces, both cyan colored. "And I should have some Ice in my ender chest."

"It's over by the fireplace." Grian reminded. Beef thanked him and retrieved the ice, handing it to Xisuma.

Xisuma wrapped the Ice in wool and placed it against Grian's ankle, securing it with another Ace bandage.

"You can go ahead and sleep now, I can tell you're tired."

"Hm?"

"You can fall asleep now Grian." Tango repeated.

Grian yawned, already dozing off. "Thanks guys."

And then he was out cold.


	5. Enderman

"You wanna go endbusting?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do today."

And so Grian found himself precariously building a bridge over the void, him and Iskall making their way to the end-city on the other island. He and Iskall had unfortunately had lost their elytra in an unfortunate creeper accident that morning, and both currently didn't have a spare. That was kind of the reason Grian accepted the invite, a few new elytra's were worth the danger.

So far, everything was going smoothly, at least until a shulker hit Grian square in the back. Almost immediately Grian's feet lifted off the ground and he panicked as the wind happened to shift, blowing him away from the end city.

"I-Iskall!?"

"Grian, what- Oh." Iskall shot him a helpless look. "I can't help you dude, not until I get an Elytra. When you land, just try to live until I can get to you."

"Okay, just hurry." Grian let out a relived sigh as he floated back over land. He braced himself as the shulker magic gave out, dumping him on the island.

He could barely see the island Iskall was on from over the vast expanse of black. Okay, just to stay alive until-

Grian immediately threw his thoughts out the window when he came face to face with an Enderman.

Welp. Time to run.

"Nope nope nope nope nope nope-" Grian sprinted away, already hearing the fwoops getting closer.

Sharp jaws dug into his shoulder, eliciting a scream from him.

He heard rockets being spammed, and the enderman let out an ear-curdling shriek.

And then Grian blacked out.

_________________

I need to stop writing these at 10pm :P


	6. Chased

Grian's heart beat fast and his lungs burned. His feet thumped upon the ground, carrying him farther and farther away, hoping to escape his pursuer.

His thoughts were the same mantra, over and over again.

Keep running, don't stop. Keep running, don't stop. Keep running don't stop. Keep running-

Grian felt his heart drop as his foot caught on a stone, sending him tumbling down onto the ground. He whimpered as his arm scraped on the ground, leaving it raw and hurting.

"P-please. Don't hurt me." Grian pleaded, not daring to look up at his attacker.

They were silent, pacing around him in a circle. Grian curled up in a ball, trembling and shielding himself from any kick that might come.

Grian cried out when the attacker grabbed his wing and yanked it open. Something sharp ran over the inside of the wing, tracing the bone until it met where the wing connected to Grian back. It rested on the joint, eliciting another whimper and whispered plea from Grian.

The knife moved to the tip of Grian's wing, before swiftly slicing off a bunch of feathers, mainly ones Grian needed for flight.

The pursuer was clipping his wings.

Grian tensed as they moved to the next wing, finishing quickly. The knife was removed from his wing, and the stranger stepped back, mumbling something into a walkie-talkie.

Still panicking, Grian scrambled to his feet and sprinted away. He kept running, not stopping until he was at the door of the building he stayed in with his 'family'.

Grian fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door, hurrying inside and locking the door behind him. A very tired and concerned Xisuma sat in the living room with a book.

"Oh Grian, thank the hermits in the skies you're okay! Where have you been? It's so late, everyone has been so worried-"

"I g-got lost." Grian stammered, still shaken up.

Xisuma noticed his arm and grabbed it, looking over it like a concerned mom. "What happened? Why are you hurt?"

Grian opened his wings.

"Oh Grian!" Xisuma gasped. "Who did this?"

"I don't k-know." Grian shivered. "The feathers won't grow back for a few months, the guy might've been planning something. He was talking into a walkie-talkie when he finished clipping my wings."

Xisuma wrapped his arms around Grian. "You're safe with us, okay? We'll keep you safe until your feathers grow back, alright?"

Grian melted into the hug, tearing up. "Th-thank you."


	7. Nightmares

Grian didn't want to climb into bed.

He was sick of the nightmares, plaguing him for months now. At first they only came once a week, and then twice, and then they took over his dreams altogether.

He was tired, exhausted even, but he refused to even touch a bed. Sure, he might have a hundred phantoms after him, but he had a safe space to sit in to pass the night. A room littered with torches, books in a stack to keep him entertained. No-one else knew of this room, at least that he knew.

So when night rolled around, Grian slipped into the room and sat down, opening a book. He could feel the fatigue that enveloped every part of his body, and fought to stay awake.

"Grian?"

Grian jumped, glancing around. He spotted Mumbo's nametag in another part of the house, near where his bed sat.

"Grian? Grian where are you?" Mumbo was sounding increasingly concerned.

Grian exited the secret room, making his way to where Mumbo was. "M'right here."

"Oh there you are." Mumbo breathed a sigh of relief. "You weren't in bed so I thought-"

"I'm okay Mumbo, I'm-" Grian yawned. "I'm okay."

Mumbo's brow furrowed, the redstone engineer noticing the air of exhaustion around Grian. He strode up to Grian with a frown.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Grian paled. "Uh um. Last night?"

"Tell the truth."

Grian sighed. Mumbo may be a spoon, but he was good at reading people. "I haven't slept in two months."

"TWO MONTHS!?" Mumbo exclaimed. "Wha- Why haven't you slept?!"

Grian shifted uncomfortably. "It's nothing."

"No it's not, this is serious. The side effects I have after not sleeping for a week were drastic, but two months!? You need to go to bed!"

Grian twiddled his thumbs, not answering.

Mumbo sighed. "Here, let's take you to Xisuma. He'll figure it out."

Too tired to protest, Grian let Mumbo lead him to Xisuma's base. The Admin was asleep in his own bed, his cannula on.

Mumbo gently shook Xisuma awake.

"Mm wha?" The admin mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you at this hour, but we have an issue." Mumbo answered.

Xisuma yawned. "Okay, okay, I'm up." He sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, removing his cannula and putting on his helmet.

"What's the problem."

Mumbo pointed to Grian. "He hasn't slept in two months. That can't be good for his physical health, let alone his mental health."

"Grian, why haven't you been sleeping?" Xisuma asked gently. "You're not up working, are you?"

Grian shook his head.

"Is it an outside force?"

Grian shook his head.

"Nightmares?"

Grian hesitated.

Xisuma held Grian's hands. "Do you know what has been causing these night terrors?"

"No, but they've just been getting worse."

"Can you tell me what the nightmares are about?"

Grian bit his lip. "They're mainly things from my past coming back to haunt me, suppressed memories and trauma."

Xisuma spoke to him softly. "Hey, you're going to be okay. But you still need to sleep, nightmares or not. Perhaps if you slept in the same room as another hermit, the nightmares will stop?"

"That could work." Grian mumbled.

"How about Scar?" Mumbo suggested.

Xisuma nodded. "Good idea. You okay with that Grian?"

Grian nodded. "One more question?"

Xisuma nodded, and Grian turned to Mumbo.

"Why were you in my base at 11 pm?"

Mumbo laughed sheepishly. "One of your villagers got loose, I stuck him in a boat and was gonna wake you up to quickly ask you where it went."

"Ah okay." Grian yawned again, still fighting to stay awake.

Mumbo sighed. "Go ahead and sleep, I'll carry you to Scar's."

"Oka-" Grian didn't even finish his sentence as he passed out.


	8. Memory Loss

He woke up to the white walls of an infirmary.

A young woman was organizing cabinets in a corner, humming something under her breath.

"M-miss? Where am I?" He asked.

She turned around, looking a bit relived. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel... Okay I guess. Just achy all over. What happened? Where am I?"

The woman gave him a puzzled look. "You're in the Hermitcraft infirmary. You took a bad fall and got a nasty concussion."

Concussion? Hermitcraft?

"Grian, what's the last thing you remember?"

So that was his name. Grian.

The woman asked again. "Grian, what do you remember?"

Grian racked his brain. "Graduating High School. I remember getting on a train to move away, and then nothing. Did the train crash?" His eyes widened in realization. "T-Taurtis! Is h-he-"

"Whoa deep breaths love." The woman rubbed comforting circles into his back. "Relax, okay? I'll be right back."

"O-okay."

The woman got up and slipped out of the room. Grian was able to barely hear the conversation on the other side of the wall.

"He's awake."

"Oh thank goodness." An older man.

"Unfortunately, the concussion was worse than I thought."

"Don't tell me... Stress, you don't mean..."

"Yeah. He's lost all his memories since High School. Poor thing... I'm unsure if there's a way to get them back, this does directly have to do with his code."

"I'll see what I can do. For now, we'll have to reintroduce him to everyone and hope something jogs his memory."

"Okay. Though, remember what Mumbo said about him when he first joined?"

"Yeah, I'll let everyone know. You focus on helping him get his strength back. I'll also send Mumbo over, Grian's known him the longest."

"Alright X."

Who was Mumbo? And what did that older guy mean?

The woman returned, helping Grian sit up. "I'm Stress by the way. Stressmonster."

Grian didn't answer.

"An old friend of yours is on his way, though you probably don't remember him." She continued. "You've forgotten a lot."

______________________________

This is a bit abrupt cause my brain died half-way through :/


	9. Presumed Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE, PLEASE READ: This one-shot has massive spoilers to my books, Fight or Flight and Freeze or Fall. If you have not read them, you will be spoiled.
> 
> I chose to make this an extension/drabble of the first scene in Freeze or Fall, Chapter 1. Or at least, what came right before it. Again, MASSIVE SPOILERS. I warned you.

Grian never thought he'd watch his own funeral again, not since Demise.

Then again, Demise was all fun and games. He hadn't really died for good, that funeral was just a formality. Joking around as soul sand was dumped on his head, muffled laughter as his friends have his eulogy, the funeral wasn't serious.

But this one was.

He could feel the guilt swirling through everyone who'd witnessed him fall. He so badly wanted to tell them that it wasn't their fault, that he was okay and safe.

But they wouldn't of been able to hear him.

The memorial was beautiful, and Grian could see how much his family cared bout him. Once again, tears were brought to his eyes as he saw how everyone had chipped in. 

Both Iskall and Mumbo gave their eulogies, as well as Xisuma. They held a moment of silence for him, mourning his death. The silence was deafening, and if Grian had actually been there, he probably would've felt awkward to no end. He wondered what he'd say to them when he inevitably returned.

That is, if he even returned at all.

Taurtis and EX were busy working out a plan, one Grian currently didn't have a part in. Grian wished they'd tell him more, but they'd said he needed to recover first.

Grian tuned his attention back to the glowing orb in front of him, watching as the funeral concluded.

Wiping away the tears with his sweater sleeve, Grian set the orb down. He heard a pair of footsteps draw near.

"You okay?"

Grian let out a raspy sigh. "M'gonna cry over my own grave."


	10. Stitches

Getting hurt was no fun, even with regeneration. No one really liked it, but it was an easy fix with a potion or some golden carrots. In fact, most of the Hermits took it for granted. It was something they'd always known, never having experienced the true fear of perma-death.

So when a glitch caused both respawn and regeneration to stop working, Grian was the only one prepared. He knew for a fact nobody else (aside from maybe Stress) knew first aid, and he understood his supplies would become priceless.

That didn't stop the situation from being less terrifying.

As of now, all the Hermits were gathered in a large bunker, as Xisuma furiously typed in command after command, trying to fix the issue. Even so, the bunker wasn't very safe, seeing as that it was nightfall and they'd run out of torches to finish lighting it up.

Grian glanced around nervously as he sat on the shulker with his supplies. Nobody really knew he had them yet, and he prayed he wouldn't have to use them.

But he knew he wasn't that lucky.

_________

The first few zombies were taken care of quickly, only resulting in a few scratches and bruises. A creeper was shot full of arrows in seconds as soon as it spawned.

The skeleton was where it went wrong. By the time it had been killed, Iskall had two arrows in his shoulder and Grian himself had a few in his arm and wings. While everyone panicked, looking around for bandages, Grian sat Iskall down and calmly asked Stress to open the shulker and hand him the supplies.

The pain was no longer muted from the natural regen, flooding through their limbs like they were being stabbed over and over again. Iskall was hyperventilating, short gasps of pain escaping him.

Grian on the other hand, had grown numb a long time ago. Ignoring his own pain, he expertly removed the arrows from Iskall's shoulder, before carefully cleaning up the wound. He heard the Hermits quiet down, and could feel them watching him with worry and awe. Grian's hands didn't shake, and his voice didn't waver as he game calm reassurances to Iskall when he whimpered.

He couldn't blame them, very few hermits were used to regular pain, the pain that came with the fear of permadeath.

Nevertheless, Grian cleaned the wound and contemplated how to bandage it up. After a couple seconds of internal debate, he turned to Stress. "Could you hand me the kit with the stitches?"

She nodded, pulling it out and handing it to Grian.

Grian opened the kit and quickly explained it to Iskall. "These are just to keep the wound closed so it doesn't get infected. It hurts less than you'd think, I promise."

The process was quick and easy, Grian not having to rush it at all. Once he finished he wrapped some bandages around Iskall's shoulder and deemed him okay. It was only then that he finally assessed his own injuries.

Two arrows in his left arm, as well as three in one of his wings. Working quickly and calmly, Grian removed the arrows, cleaned the wounds, and stitched up the wounds.

Silently, he thanked Taurtis for teaching him first aid.


	11. Broken Bones

Strangely, the fall wasn't halted by the crack. The impact from his leg hitting the ground and the noise that followed were nothing compared to the jolting feeling that yanked the rest of his body off the ledge he's landed on.

The pain didn't even register when he landed once more, wings-first.

Grian could still feel the adrenaline coursing through him and making his entire body feel numb. He stopped to contemplate what had just happened.

Iskall and Mumbo had been chasing him as a joke, he'd soared off the cliff, his wing had suddenly cramped...

It wasn't long until he heard worried voices. Falling from a height that tall wasn't uncommon. Usually a week-long respawn, very painful. Often left a nasty scar.

But he'd survived somehow.

"Grian! Grian oh thank the Hermits in the skies!" Iskall's head came into view, his face worried. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I thi-" Grian moved to sit up. That's when the pain kicked in, flooding him all at once.

"Ow ow ow ow ow-" He hissed through his teeth. It wasn't really a sharp pain, more like the same pain aching through him in waves.

Strong arms carefully lifted him up. "Deep breaths, I'm gonna carry you to Xisuma's. Okay?"

Grian whimpered, the pain lulling him to unconsciousness. Iskall hefted him up, calling to Mumbo to go alert Xisuma. Then, with a steady takeoff, Iskall opened his elytra and soared into the air, careful to not jostle him too much.


	12. Drowning

Grian always heard that drowning was panic-inducing, and the one sinking was always fighting for air until the end. He heard that it was a battle, the water clawing at the victim as they flailed their arms in a desperate attempt at swimming.

Maybe it was his Avian genes, making his respiratory system different. Maybe it was because the water was warm and inviting.

Whatever the case, drowning was nothing like Grian had imagined.

At first, he did panic, his instincts kicking in and trying to get air. Grian was expecting the ocean to claw at him, to be resistant to his escape efforts.

Instead, it was almost like a calm blanket, telling him that it was okay. That it would be over soon, to stop fighting. It gently pulled him down, lulling him to sleep. His arms ached, and after some time, Grian gave in.

When his lungs filled with water, all it felt like was a warm candle had been lit in his chest, gradually getting warmer. He couldn't breathe, but that was okay, right?

He felt himself drift off, sinking down to the bottom of the sea where some fish came and nibbled on his fingers. He knew that when he respawned, his old body would disappear. He didn't mind giving the fish a meal while he could.

It barely hurt, the warm water numbing his skin and causing his feet to fall asleep. The candle inside him grew bigger and hotter, almost burning now.

Then the tips of his fingers and toes lost feeling, the numbness spreading up his arms until he was just a head and the hot candle.

The flame burned bigger, and he felt like his chest was burning away, leaving numbness in its place.

He was just a head, darkness creeping at the edge of his vision. Nothing else existed.

______________

And then he shot up in bed, hair still soaking, the cold air seeping in and sending shivers through his body. His lungs heaved, body panicking as it tried to process what had just happened.

It was scary, the ocean almost hypnotizing him.

Tearing off his wet sweater and jeans, and changing into a pair of warm pajamas, Grian climbed back in bed and pulled the warm blankets back around him.

Never again.


	13. Hunted

"C'mere little birdie~" His pursuer whispered, sickly sweet. "I know you and your pretty feathers are here~"

Grian trembled from his hiding spot, clamping a hand over his mouth. He had to get out of here, he had to escape-

"Found you." A chuckle from the other side of the cabinet he was crouched behind.

Taking a deep breath, Grian darted out from the other side and sprinted away, tripping over his own feet as he tried to unfurl his wings. He just needed to get outside then he could fly away, he'd be safe.

But the abandoned building he'd sought refuge in was a maze of hallways, most of the rooms windowless.

Feet thumping on the tile floor, Grian ran down hallway after hallway, praying the worst wouldn't happen.

But it did.

He turned the corner once more, and a second too late realized it was a dead end. Grian ran to the end of the hallway, turning around to see his pursuer was blocking his only escape.

The pursuer gave him a lopsided grin, taking a few steps closer, and pulling out what Grian realized to be a taser. "Now now, let's not make this any harder than it has to be."

Grian pressed his back up against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible.

He scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable, and then...

Voices?

He opened his eyes to see his pursuer was nervously glancing behind himself, when two men rounded the corner.

"This is the Hybrid Protection Agency! Drop the taser and step away from the Avian!" One of them shouted, pointing a gun. He had a strong Swedish accent, his voice confident and calm.

Grian watched as the other man quickly handcuffed his attacker, and the two took him away. A few seconds later, two men and a woman rounded the corner.

"This him?" One of the men asked.

"Yes." The other man confirmed. He took a few steps down the hallway, voice softening. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. Okay? We're here to rescue you."

Grian hesitantly stood up, and let the man gently pull him out of the hallway. He seemed gentle enough, a kind smile on his face. Now that they were out of the dark hall, Grian was able to see his rescuers more clearly.

The first two men were a ways away with his pursuer. One of them had an eye patch, and the other wore a simple cowboy hat and had a scar across his nose. They both had brown hair, and when eye patch guy shifted, Grian realized one of his arms was a prosthetic.

The man who'd approached him was tall, black hair and a very magnificent mustache sitting on his face. The woman was a little taller than Grian, with short brown hair and a pink cardigan. She held a first aid kit on her arms and was quickly checking Grian over for injuries.

The final man had some kind of helmet on, and just underneath Grian caught sight of shimmering purple freckles and violet eyes. That man turned and addressed Grian.

"We are the HPA, or Hybrid Protection Agency. We're here to keep people like you and me safe. Would you like to come with us?"


	14. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a doctor, the medical stuff in this chapter probably isn't accurate so don't take my word for it.

Grian was floating.

Everything was blurry, a mess of lights and voices blaring into the night.

He registered what must've been a hospital, more bright lights and panicked voices.

"Stay with me Grian! Please!" Someone was pleading, praying Grian would stay awake.

But he was so tired...

__________________

Grian was floating.

Everything was pitch-black, and his limbs were numb.

There were tubes in him, he could feel that at least.

There were voices again, more hushed and sad.

"As I said, we have no way of knowing when he'll wake up. He's in a Coma."

"I know he'll wake up, he's a fighter."

Two other voices, one familiar. But Grian couldn't register anything they were saying.

___________________

Grian was floating.

"It's been a year. It would be a miracle if he's not in a vegetative state, let along if he wakes up."

"I know... Perhaps you're right. I'll discuss it with the others."

__________________

Grian was floating.

"Grian, please, if you can hear me, wake up! We don't wanna let you go..." The voice trailed off, and Grian could tell the person was holding back tears.

__________________

Grian was floating.

__________________

"It's time to make a decision."

Grian opened his eyes. He was in a field, and there was someone sitting in front of him. They weren't quite here or there, they were just someone.

That was certainly confusing.

"Decision? Where am I?" Grian asked.

The person shrugged, or at least Grian thought they did. "You are nowhere and everywhere.It doesn't really matter. You'll forget all this anyways."

Not sure what to say, Grian sat and listened as they continued.

"You have been in a coma for a year and a few months. The time has come for you to decide whether to wake up or pass on. However, both come with consequences. If you pass on, you'll leave everything you know behind. You will either wait years for your family and friend to join you, or you'll move on to reincarnation without them. However, if you choose to live, you'll make a hard gamble."

"A gamble?"

The person nodded. "Yes. When you wake up, you will not be the same. It like a dice roll. On most of the sides, a vegetative state. On one side, a miraculous recovery. There's hundreds of sides to the dice, and many different things it could land on."

Grian remembered his family, nicknamed the Hermits. They'd never judge him, no matter how he came out. In fact, they probably missed him greatly.

So before he could second guess himself, Grian let his impulsive nature take over.

"I wanna wake up."

__________________

Grian wasn't floating.

He was lying on a bed, voices talking nearby.

For the first time in what was probably forever, Grian opened his eyes.

His mind was fuzzy, him taking a while to recognize the people nearby.

A doctor was speaking to Mumbo and Xisuma.

Grian opened his mouth to say "I'm here, I'm awake!" but nothing came out. His vocal cords refused to work.

His limbs felt like jelly, but he managed to make enough noise to alert them.

All three turned to look in his direction. Grian saw how Mumbo lit up as Xisuma brought a shocked hand to his mouth. The doctor looked downright shocked.

Then Mumbo stepped forward. "Please don't fall back asleep Grian, it's been so long."

Grian managed a weak smile.

__________________

Grian closed the notebook he'd been drawing in and put it in his backpack when he saw Iskall and Mumbo walk in.

"Hey pesky bird!" Iskall joked, his voice warmed. "You're finally getting discharged, you're going home!"

Grian gave him a thumbs up as the nurse came in.

"Here's your wheelchair, Mr. Void got the paperwork done already so you can go ahead and leave." She said, rolling in the chair.

Iskall quickly scooped Grian up and placed him in the wheelchair as Mumbo grabbed Grian's backpack.

"Thank's ma'am. W'll be on our way." Mumbo thanked the nurse before handing Grian his bag and grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and rolling him out the door. When they got to the parking lot, Iskall turned to Grian.

"So, anything you wanna know? A lot has happened after all."

Grian paused for a moment before signing.

_*How was the Annual Robotics Competition?*_

"Well, Mumbo placed top ten as always, wanna guess which spot?"

"Iskall!" Mumbo laughed sheepishly.

Grian silently giggled before answering. _*Sixth?*_

"Actually, he placed fourth!" Iskall responded.

Mumbo laughed. "It's nothing special, stop making such a big deal about it! On another note, Grian and Scar get to be Wheelchair Buddies."

Grian lit up, signing quickly. _*Yes! Wheelchair Buds!*_

Iskall grinned, unlocking the car. "Well we better get you home first."

Yeah. Life was good.


	15. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Drowning

Grian shivered. Despite changing into dry clothes, he was still soaking wet. His clothes and the blanket and sheet were now damp, the winter cold making him shiver. He felt tired and cold, not quite being able to register what was happening.

He heard the beep of his communicator on his nightstand. When Grian sluggishly reached out an arm to grab it, his fingers fumbled and almost dropped the device as he brought it back to himself.

_Grian drowned_

_Iskall85: rip dude_

_He scrolled down, past the various chat happenings, seeing what he missed. The most recent messages caught his eye._

_Mumbo Jumbo: Has anyone seen Grian?_

_Rendog: No, we were supposed to meet up to talk about uh stuff_

_Cubfan135: Mycelium talk perhaps?_

_Rendog: uh no um jungle things_

_Xisumavoid: Grian? You okay bud?_

Grian's fingers felt like bricks as he tried to type out a message. 

_Grian: I;m dine_

_Grian: jyst a luttle cild id all_

_Xisuma: Grian, where are you?_

_Grian: mt manyion_

_Iskall85: I think he's saying his mansion_

_Mumbo Jumbo: I'm on my way to check on him_

Grian dropped the communicator and pulled the blankets tighter around him. Why was it so freaking cold!?

Nevertheless, Mumbo flew in a few minutes later, landing next to Grian's bed and looking him up and down.

"Grian-"

"M'fine, jusss coold." Grian answered shivering more intensley.

Mumbo bit his lip. "I'm not gonna argue, I'm gonna get you dry clothes."

"I alreadyggot m'self drry clothzes." Grian protested, though it didn't go far.

"Yeah, and you were still wet!" Mumbo sighed, pulling another warm pair of pj's out of one of Grian's chest. "Stay here and change, I'm gonna make some hot cocoa."

Realizing he wasn't gonna win, Grian slipped into the pj's. Soon Mumbo returned with a cup of cocoa, and handed it to Grian before sweeping him off his feet.

"Wh-"

"I'm taking you to Scar's, he's got a fireplace you can warm up at." Mumbo answered. "No buts."

Soon enough, they arrived at Scar's village. Mumbo quickly explained the situation to Scar, who pointed him in the direction of one of the little houses that had a fireplace. Mumbo quickly ducked inside, set Grian down, and lit up the fireplace.

Oh it was warm! Grian immediately scooted closer, setting the steaming mug down and holding his hands up to the flames.

Scar returned with a bunch of blankets, and him and Mumbo pretty much piled them on him. Grian then got a glance at Mumbo's communicator.

_Mumbo Jumbo: I'm on my way to check on him_

_Mumbo Jumbo: Poor thing's got Hypothermia, I'm making some cocoa right now_

_GoodTimesWithScar: You can bring him to my place, I've built a few fireplaces over here_

_Stressmonster: Once you've two got Grian settles, one of you can pick up some blankets from me_

_GoodTimesWithScar: Thanks Stress, will do_

Grian's blurry reading was interrupted by Xisuma walking in. "Alright, here's a thermometer, make sure his body temperature is steadily rising back to normal. Keep an eye on his breathing as well."

"We will." Scar nodded, taking the thermometer and carefully placing it in Grian's mouth. "We'll take good care of him."


	16. Traveler

The Hermitcraft server. The Watchers had sent me here of all places, to find out more about this community.

I looked over my options. The first thing I needed to do is find the leader of Hermitcraft and ask . The only person who'd ever come close to answering this question was Taurtis, my old partner.

Finding a new area to explore, I spotted a man sitting on the ground, meditating. Throwing caution to the wind, I approach him and introduce myself. "My name is Grian. Are you Xisuma?"

"Yes." He says, not opening his eyes.

"Are you the leader of Hermitcraft?"

"Yes."

"What is this community?"

Xisuma looked at me, thinking for a second. "I know what you are."

I almost panic, but steel myself and pray that he didn't figure it out. "What am I then?"

"A deviant. A thinker. An individual who thinks for themselves. An individual who doesn't blindly follow."

"What is Hermitcraft?” I asked next, stifling a relived sigh.

Xisuma answers. "Hermitcraft is a group of people who live together on this server and work together to create amazing things."

"So is there another name for this group?"

"No, but we like to call ourselves the Hermits, or sometimes HC."

"Why do you want to be called a Hermit?"

Xisuma laughed. "It's just what we call ourselves."

"What does it mean?”

"What it means doesn't matter." Xisuma said.

"Well, it has a nice ring to it."

"What do you mean?”

I smiled. "I like the idea of being called a Hermit."

"This community is mainly for the usage of our interactions in-game. We are not a large group, so those who are part of the community tend to be pretty devoted.”

I nod. "I'm happy to join if you'd have me."

"What?"

"I said I'd gladly join you in your group, if it's really all that it's cracked up to be."

Xisuma gives me a long, measured look. "You are a Watcher, aren't you Grian?"

Welp, I've been found out. "I am."

"You were sent here to spy on us."

"No, that's not true."

"It is too true. Where are you from originally?”

I smiled sheepishly. I then remembered something. "I'm from the Evo Server. What about you? You used to be a Watcher too, right?"

Xisuma sighs and opened his eyes to look at me. After a second of silence, I began to feel very uncomfortable, and yet he said nothing.

"Do you have wings?"

I shook my head, instead trying to change the subject. "Do you have any powers?"

"I can talk to Endermen."

I blinked in disbelief.

Xisuma gave me another measured stare. "You do have wings, right? Why avoid the subject?"

"I... I don't know." I truly wanted to avoid the subject, but...

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Xisuma knew I was a Watcher, of course he could tell I was lying.

I took my cloak off and unfurled my wings so Xisuma could see them.

"Oh." He said. "That's why you're lying." He stood slowly, and took his own cloak off. I saw that he indeed had been granted wings just like I was.

But we both knew that mine were different. Xisuma had regular watcher wings, whilst mine were... well...

To put it simply, mine were dead wings.

___________________

Okay I'm not doing anymore of this torture. This is my trying to write something with AI dungeon for the first time, just for funsies. You can probably tell that the switch from 2nd person to 1st was ah... not good.

But seriously, I was just goofing around on there and this popped up, so I had to share it :)


	17. Sleepover

"Truth or Dare!" Grian grinned, hugging his pillow to his chest. He, Scar, Iskall, and Mumbo were having a sleepover, and Grian was pumped.

Scar hummed. "Truth."

"So, are those crystals really just glass?" Grian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Scar let out a small giggle. "Did you see the aftermath back in Season 6? Wels can testify to that!"

"Alright, alright." Grian snorted. "Your turn then."

"Hmm. Mumbo, Truth or Dare?" Scar asked.

Hesitating just a little, Mumbo answered. "Dare."

"I dare you to reveal who the door thief is." Scar said confidently.

Mumbo shrugged. "Okay. It was the Jungle Bandit."

"That's not-"

Mumbo laughed. "I answered truthfully, did I not?"

Scar laughed. "You got me there."

"So Iskall, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Mumbo thought for a moment. "I dare you to hold a block of Diorite for ten minutes."

"Aw c'mon." Iskall pouted a little, though it was all in good fun.

Scar fished one of the blocks out of his inventory and tossed it to Iskall. "You gotta do it unless you use your purple elephant."

"Ha! I can do this omega challenge, just watch!" Iskall picked up the block, immediately cringing. "Just so you know, I'm keeping an eye on the clock. Anyways, Grian, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are you Poultry Man?"

Grian smirked. "Purple elephant."

"Dang it!" Iskall laughed.

The next bit went okay ore or less, until it cycled back to Grian.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

Iskall paused. "Why do you hate rabbits so much? I mean, I always thought it was an irrational fear, but I don't think any of us were sure."

Grian hesitated. He already has used his Purple Elephant, oh what to do?

"I'm scared of rabbits because..." Grian trailed off, trying to find a good way to phrase it. "Rabbits remind me of someone I used to know. That's all."

They didn't have to know about his past. He'd rather not look back on it again.

No, Grian wasn't hiding his past. He knew that the Hermits would all be there for him if he ever relapsed.

But for now, he was fine. They didn't really have to know.

He was happy where he was.


	18. Catnip

Note: This was inspired by some one-shots I read so uh... yeah. This one will likely have a part 2 as well. It's really short, sorry,

____________________

Grian may have been an avian, but if anyone knew him, they knew he acted more like a cat than anything. In fact, his father was a cat hybrid while his mum was an Avian. Grian inherited his looks and physical attributes from his mum, and everything else from his dad.

So it wasn't that surprising when Grian reacted to the catnip Scar had.

Scar couldn't remember why he had it in his inventory, but it managed to spill out during a meeting between him and the rest of the Jungle Gang. He'd been digging around his inventory for a marker or something, and the small pouch had fallen out, spilling over Grian.

Scar had immediately apologized, but Grian had already fallen under. His wings had puffed up and his pupils had blown wide, and he curiously sniffed the herb specks on his sweater sleeve.

"Grian?" Iskall asked hesitantly.

Grian glanced down at the pouch, which after spilling on him had fallen on the floor, spilling the rest of it's contents everywhere.

In the next two seconds, Grian had dropped to the floor and began rolling in the catnip like a cat.

"Oh dear me!" Mumbo exclaimed. "What do we do now?"

Scar let out a long sigh. "One of us has to look after him until it wears off."

"And how long would that be?" Stress asked.

"Ehh, a few hours maybe." Scar answered.

Iskall shrugged before scooping Grian up and carrying him bridal-style. "I got nothing better to do so I'll look after him."


End file.
